A mutual capacitance touch control structure mainly includes a plurality of scanning electrodes (Txs) and a plurality of sensing electrodes (Rxs) crossing the plurality of scanning electrodes. A touch control signal (e.g., a high frequency alternating signal) is inputted to the scanning electrodes alternately to cause the corresponding sensing electrode to generate an induced signal. When a touch occurs, a capacitance between the scanning electrode and the sensing electrode at the touch point changes, the induced signal in the sensing electrode also changes, and the touch position can be obtained by analyzing the induced signal.
During a touch control process, it is necessary to input a touch control signal to the scanning electrodes alternately, and the scanning electrodes are maintained at a stable level when a touch control signal is not inputted thereto. The stable level may be a common voltage, that is, the scanning electrodes may also sever as common electrodes. If a driving chip is to be used for inputting the touch control signal to each of the scanning electrodes, the driving chip will have a complicated structure. For this purpose, an existing solution is to provide a touch control driving circuit on a substrate, and the touch control driving circuit includes a plurality of cascaded touch control driving units. Each of the touch control driving units is used for supplying a touch control signal to one scanning electrode, and supplying a triggering signal to the next stage touch control driving unit such that the next stage touch control driving unit start to operate. In this way, all of the scanning electrodes can be driven with a few signals.
However, an existing touch control driving circuit has disadvantages of complicated structure, large area (which disables a narrow-frame design), unstable output, big noise, and the like.